We've Always Felt the Same
by ObsessiveFanNumber1
Summary: You, Alfred, & the crew were going to a Hot Chelle Rae concert, but Alfred has an extra surprise, special for you. ReaderXAmerica one-shot for HufflepuffForever. Please read & review!


**Rin: Yeah, so my friend HufflepuffForever requested a ReaderXAmerica fic from me, and I'm running out of SpainxBelgium fics to read right now…so I decided to work on this! :)**

**America: *thumbs up* You guys can relax! The hero has arrived!**

**Rin: We KNOW, Ameri-kun! *shoves his arm playfully* *rolls eyes, smiling* So obviously, the main nation is Ameri-kun, but there's also appearances from others.**

**America: Come on, Rin! This is supposed to be a fic about me!**

**Rin: Quit pouting, silly. You're still the main character.**

**America: *grins***

**Rin: Which means you get to do the disclaimer!**

**America: What! Come on!**

**Rin: *smiling evilly* It's part of being the main character, Ameri-kun!**

**America: *rolls eyes* Fine. Obsessive-Fan Number 1 doesn't own anything, yada ya, blah blah blah.**

**Rin: Also, I wanted to say, chapter 2 of **_**Surprise Date Night**_** (my ReaderXRomano fic) is my next priority, so expect an update/completion with that next. :D Now enjoy this story!**

* * *

"Yo, _[Name]_! You ready?"

"Almost!" you call back, finishing brushing your hair. You put a headband with a laurel wreath-like design on and check your appearance quickly one last time before nodding approvingly and running downstairs. Alfred Jones, one of your best friends, is standing in the kitchen, waiting for you.

"It's about time!" he says, taking your wrist and pulling you out the door. "The others are only waiting for so long, y'know."

"That's what happens when you volunteer Arthur to drive," you reply teasingly. Alfred just rolls his eyes and pulls you toward the car, where a bunch of your friends (and maybe a few not-so-much-friends) are waiting. Since Alfred had won all those tickets to a Hot Chelle Rae concert from that radio contest, most of the group was going. You climb into the backseat of the closest car.

"Did that twit try and drag you out, _[Name]_?" Arthur, who was sitting in the driver's seat, looks at you in the rearview mirror. "I saw him pulling you outside."

"Nah, I was almost ready anyways." You smile at him and scoot over closer to Matthew, who's sitting in the backseat with you, to make room for Alfred.

Swinging in and slamming the car door, just to irritate Arthur, Alfred gives a thumbs up and shouts, "Let's go!" He reaches behind you and grabs Matthew's arm to pull you both closer, fist-pumping with his free hand. "Concert, here we come!"

"_Vous semblez beaux, mon ami_ (French for "You look beautiful, my friend")," Francis says, smiling at you from the passenger seat. You flash a quick, grateful smile at him, but Arthur smacks him over the head.

"Guys," you say warningly. "Don't fight. Tonight's for partying, not arguing." Francis smiles mockingly at Arthur, who mutters something under his breath about the "blasted frog". You roll your eyes and massage your forehead, hoping that the whole night won't be like this. "Let's just go," you say, leaning back against the seat.

"Are you alright, _[Name]_?" Matthew asks, concern obvious in his eyes.

You smile reassuringly at him and nod. "I just don't want them to fight." Understanding, he nods.

"C'mon, Arthur! We're probably late already!" Alfred nags, poking Arthur's arm.

Arthur slaps his hand away. "I can't drive with you annoying me!" he says irritably, pressing down on the gas pedal. You hide a smile behind your hand, knowing that Arthur would do anything for Alfred if asked, no matter how much he got annoyed. Alfred catches your eye and grins at you, giving an innocent half-shrug.

You laugh and shove his arm playfully. Holding your arms up in a victory pose, you announce, "To Hot Chelle Rae!"

* * *

As soon as you're at the concert, the group splits up. Francis takes Matthew with him to find Gilbert and Antonio; Matthew tries to give you an apologetic look, but you laugh it off and cheerfully tell him, "Keep them from getting too crazy!"

"Try to make it back before the performance starts, Mattie!" Alfred calls, waving with a huge grin. Then he grabs your hand and pulls you along after Arthur, who has made it to the seats without much trouble. A bit overwhelmed by how many people are there, you grip his hand tightly, your eyes darting nervously around. Suddenly, you're _really_ glad Alfred's here with you. As if reading your mind, Alfred gives your hand a comforting, protective squeeze and says, "Don't worry, _[Name]_. With the hero here, you've got nothing to worry about."

"I wasn't worried," you protest. A sound like a firecracker goes off somewhere to your left, and you jump, moving closer to him instinctively.

Alfred laughs, nudging your arm and teasing, "Not worried, huh?"

"I got startled!" You shove his arm, glaring at him. Alfred just laughs and pulls you up next to Arthur with him.

"What sort of trouble did you two end up in?" Arthur asks, looking at Alfred critically. "And where's Matthew?"

"Francis dragged him off," you say.

"We weren't in any trouble." Alfred sounded a little disappointed. You shove his arm lightly.

"And that's a good thing."

"Quit worrying so much, Arthur," Alfred said, rolling his eyes. Arthur glared at him.

"They're starting!" you whisper-shout, eyes lighting up and jumping up a little with excitement, pulling Alfred's hand down in a fist-pump with your joined hands. Alfred looks surprised, but his eyes soften, and he smiles. Arthur smirks at him a little, making a blush spread across the younger boy's face. The loud cheering, shouts, and whoops from the rest of the crowd, including you, distract them, and Alfred quickly joins in the whooping. Arthur rolls his eyes, but he raises one fist and cheers, too.

Onstage, Hot Chelle Rae starts strong, going straight into playing 'Tonight Tonight'. Grinning hugely at Alfred, you start singing along at the top of your lungs, along with over half the rest of the audience. Lifting your joined hands over your heads, Alfred joins in, motioning for Arthur to sing, too. The blonde shakes his head, smiling. Blue eyes meet yours, and Alfred shrugs in a 'his loss' way and keeps singing. Out of nowhere and taking you completely off-guard, the younger boy twirls you under his arm, stepping back and extending his arm fully in a dance step. He quickly pulls you close again, hugging you around the shoulders and smiling warmly at you. "Hey, _[Name]_?" he says quietly.

"Yeah?" You're confused about why he's acting different all of a sudden. Normally, Alfred was a total goof, but he seemed…serious. It's not like he hasn't hugged you before, but so have Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert; even Matthew and Arthur hug you back whenever you hug them first. But those were always just signs of best friend affections. Alfred didn't seem to be meaning it that way. Speaking of those times when Francis or anyone else hugs you, Alfred always seems to be the one who breaks in, nagging for everyone to get going… Suddenly, your eyes widen as the pieces connect.

"You know Arthur's been waiting to tease me about this, and he's watching now, but…" Alfred ducks his head down to brush a gentle kiss against your lips. "All the teasing would be worth it."

For a second, you stare at him as it sinks in. Alfred has a crush on you. He's had a crush on you for who knows how long. Sure, the original reason you'd started hanging out with Matthew—and leading on to hanging out with the others—was because you'd liked him from the start, but you'd sort of accepted that you could settle for best friends. But Alfred has a crush on you! Hugging him around the neck, you plant a kiss on his cheek. "You up for it?" you say, leaning your head against his shoulder. In response, Alfred smooths back your hair and kisses your forehead. Both of you can see Arthur smirking, no doubt already planning sarcastic comments about you two, but neither of you cares, at least not now. Later, you'll try to insist to Francis and Matthew that nothing serious happened, but you know even now that neither of them—or anyone else—will believe you. But for now, it didn't matter.

* * *

**Rin: *smiling at how America's blushing a little* Told ya you're the main character, Ameri-kun.**

**America: *blushing, doesn't say anything***

**Rin: This one's for you, imuto-chan! (And yes, I do actually know HufflepuffForever in person. She's my imuto-chan! ~Imuto-chan means little sister~) Of course, all you other Ameri-kun fans out there are welcome to review and let me know what you think, too! *hint hint* *wink wink* *laughs* See y'allz later!**


End file.
